


Indulgence

by ThomE_Gemcity_06



Category: Supernatural, due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Gen, Past Lives, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThomE_Gemcity_06/pseuds/ThomE_Gemcity_06
Summary: In search for her father, Claire goes to a someone who she knows will never turn her away...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Contains an establish story line and relationship; not connected but a blot out in space.
> 
> SIDE NOTE: Claire Novak and Benton Fraser are NOT human, they are in fact INhuman. All will be explained throughout the fic.

Fraser stared down at Claire with that look; the one where his expression was stone, but his blue gaze said it all.

"Don't look at me like that." A shadow was in her voice.

"Claire..." He started softly.

"No." She growled.

"Hmm." Fraser announced in turn.

"No, 'hmm'." Claire shook her head.

"Yes, hmm." He said in contradiction.

"B. Fraser, I swear to god--" She swore.

"You will do no such thing."

"Hn." Claire grunted.

"Don't be rude." He scolded.

"Why not?" She crossed her arms.

"It is disrespectful." Fraser told her.

"You're the one being disrespectful! How long have we known each other?" She demanded.

"Over three hundred years." Fraser look away from the fourteen year old.

It sounded odd and not realistic, but for over three hundred years they'd known each other, were born together. Brother and sister. They looked human and they acted human-- they _are_ human. But are inhuman at the same time. It's something in there blood, maybe the fact that their parents weren't completely human either.

"And how many times have I died for you?"

"Approximately half the same amount." His voice was washed in guilt.

That is one of the first things that are different about the siblings. They have a type of immortality, but the thing about it was that when they died, they got reincarnated. The trouble with this was that they started from the very beginning each time. New life, new family, new name. Their appearances stay the same, but as much time as they do, they don't come back together. They have all their previous memories, but sometimes it took more than a decade before the finally find each other again.

"And how many times have you died for me?"

"Not nearly the same amount." Fraser answered her in what was akin to shame-- and he was shamed because it was true. Fraser did have the tendency to poke his head out into dangerous places, not matter how many times he got that resulting blow to the head. And Claire was always there to clean up the mess.

"Exactly. Now, despite the fact that your father is dead, you still get to see him. But I don't have mine. He's alive, but he's still out there and I can't find him without you."

That was the reason for this current visit, and Fraser was reluctant to do as his sister asked-- or demanded of him. The two of them were connected, that was how they always knew the location of the other without actually knowing; it was how they could tell that the other died and it was time to follow. Even through all the generations that the two have not been 'related' (meaning that if their blood was drawn and tested, they would not appear to be related), but on a molecular level their genes were an unblemished match of brother and sister. And that led to the fact that after every death and reincarnation, they were linked to a different gene pool; leading again to the fact that together, they would be able to find Claire's father. But then there was also a drawback to this.

"It's very dangerous, Claire." Fraser said.

"Don't you think I know that!" She snapped, unable to help the fear in her voice-- a rare occurrence.

"He's not dead." Fraser said. "But something unnatural has covered his presence. This is not like anything that we have ever done."

"I know... but he's my dad." Claire told him with desperation.

They've had many mothers and fathers, though never any brothers or sisters, never married or had children. It was an unwritten, unspoken rule. They didn't know what would happen if they ever did. And to create a bond like that was unreasonable, but everyone gets attached to their father, it was an unavoidable, natural response. Fraser had Bob Fraser, and Claire had Jimmy Novak. And while it was true that Fraser Sr. died and Fraser could see his apparition; that was not the situation with Claire. 

Jimmy had vanished a year ago after some supernatural events. A month afterward, he reappeared but he wasn't himself. Claire had been there, but it was as if the memories was taken away from her. He'd disappeared again, and conventional means of locating him had come back dry. The only way to locate Jimmy for sure was for the two of them, brother and sister, to do their ritual.

"If you're sure." Fraser said, but he already knew the answer before she spoke, she wouldn't have asked it otherwise.

"I am." Her voice was soft, but sure and strong; just as she was.

They'd done this once before, mind you, it nearly killed them. Normally that wasn't much a problem, they'd open their eyes and they were reborn. But not this time, not doing this. This... it could kill them permanently.

"Okay," Fraser nodded and took her hand in his.

It's all in the blood, in the micro-Adams of their existence.

He'd do anything for Claire, anything. Dying... was just the icing on the cake.

END

**Author's Note:**

> And it's done, finished, over,  
> Wah-ha-ha!  
> Review.


End file.
